living_world_of_darknessfandomcom-20200214-history
Code of Conduct
Living World of Darkness Rules & Regs Disclaimer & Indemnity clause 18+ Disclaimer As of February 5th 2014 the Living World of Darkness venue, may contain brutality/pervasive extreme non-stop graphic violence, explicit sexual content, extreme horror, strong graphic non-stop language, strong graphic drug use, and/or abnormal behavior. The Living World of Darkness venue may contain material suitable only for an adult/mature audience. It may contain rough and/or persistent violence and suggestive material, hard language, strong horror, strong crude sexual content, and/or hard drug use. Admittance to these forums is strictly prohibited for anyone under the age of eighteen. In entering these forums and subsequent gaming environments you confirm that you are over 18 and agree to these terms. You will be required to make yourself available for an initial interview with a member of the admins to ascertain your suitability for this venue. The videos that are recorded for the game must be treated as R rated Restricted material regardless of the content of that specific recording. Any video related to or containing material directly or indirectly related to the LWoD or characters therein must not be knowingly forwarded, shown or linked to minors. These actions shall result in a banning of the player from the game. Indemnity clause All admins, story writers, plot drivers and players that you interact with shall be given full indemnity as to the content presented within. Neither shall the admins, plot-drivers and players be liable for any physical, emotional or psychological damage that may result in playing in these venues. The sites used and utilized to record, broadcast and otherwise store the stories and scenarios presented by The Living World of Darkness venue shall not be held liable or responsible for any resulting trauma be it emotional or physical resulting from this roleplay be it directly or indirectly related to the actions or interactions presented therein. Game Rules to live by The following section is a code of conduct, should you not follow these rules and regs, you will be dealt with in kind. By playing in this venue you hereby agree to follow these rules, they will be enforced. Article 1. Abusive or threatening conduct of ANY KIND WILL NOT be tolerated. - This will include but not limited to; Harassment of any nature IE: Sexual, racial, gender preference, etc. -This is zero tolerance policy Article 2. Venue Storytellers have control over their respective venues, in issues of questions, concerns and proposed Idea’s they are your go to, Admins will only make rulings when appropriate. Article 3. Admin rulings are final, period. Article 4. Players may have up to 2 characters. Amended 02/18/14 -All characters are to start at basic character creation level Article 5. NPC’S are ONLY given out to players at ST DISCRETION ONLY. -Article 5-A: Antagonist/High level NPC’s are only available to Staff members, as their very nature can disrupt the game. -Article 5-B: The only exception to 5-A, is plot device NPC’s, they are defined as non-stated social interaction NPC’s only, however they still fall under the main body of Article 5 -Article 5-C: NPC’s may not interact with a venue outside from their own, without express written consent from both venue’s STs. Article 6. The LWoD Facebook page is used to organize and socialize (in essence Out of Character (OOC) only) All plot related posts are to be done in the Forums. http://w11.zetaboards.com/LivingWoD/index/ (If it’s not in the forums or in scene(which will be posted in the forums as well), it does not exist In Character end of discussion) -Article 6-A: All haven /Home /Chantry /Sept etc… defenses MUST be in the forums and fall under the same rules as the main body of Article 6. -Article 6-B: All players are required to have an account on the forums. Article 7. Experience will be given out at the end of each Story(Month), this is at a rate of 12 xp if you have actively participated in plot, 10 if you are only dropping fluff. and if you don't drop scene - you don't get anything. -Article 7-A: To receive XP see Article 6 -Article 7-B: To be eligible for XP, players must take part in at least ONE scene per story session(month) -Article 7-C: Obviously real life comes first, the only exception to this article is if the player has discussed absences with their ST prior to their absence. Article 8. Metagaming is a Bannable offense (Metagaming is constituted as, using any OOC knowledge used to influence in character events. To that end, this could be knowing that Werewolf A is attacking Vampire B in his nightclub, Vampire C knows about this OOC and warns Vampire B in character. This could also fall under avoiding scenes, preparing defense’s you wouldn’t otherwise have, buying weapons etc...) Article 9. All players are required to maintain and keep track of their own character sheets, text based Character sheets are avaliable on the fourms ( http://w11.zetaboards.com/LivingWoD/topic/9806087/1/#new ) No character sheet, no play simple as that. Article 10. Warnings and reprimands will come as needed. LWoD has a very simple rule on this. - 2 Warnings will be issued, upon the the third offense, the offender will be dismissed from the venue. Article 10-A: Players are within their right to request a tribunal with the Admins and their ST’s to dispute warnings. However all rulings are final (see Article 3) Article 11. All players are within their right and encouraged to dispute and question all events within game, however, all disputes are to be discussed in private as not to disrupt the other players and escalate situations more than they need be. Please allow Admins and ST’s time to respond as they may have other issues that are being dealt with, all disputes/issues will be addressed in the order which the are received. Article 12. In Character (IC) and Out of Character(OOC) are to be treated as such, should these lines be crossed, a player may fall under the terms of article 1. OOC disputes fall under the rules of the main body of Article 11 in how to be addressed. Article 13. All rules and regs are subject to change to maintain venue stability. Notice of changes will be posted in the forums, ignorance is not an excuse. Article 14.(Added 02/18/14) At no time in ANY video recorded, shall there be, sexual escapades IE: intercourse, nor shall there be any material done on camera that involves children. Article 14 A- Such matters may be eluded to in scene, however if they are EVER brought up, your video MUST have a disclaimer in the description that states as follows "The following contains graphic material that may be inappropriate to some viewers, Viewer discretion is advised." Article 14 B- Warnings will be issued if this rule is not followed TO THE LETTER Player Conduct and Guidelines As a cross venue game, LWoD can at times be contentious. All players are in encouraged to play as they see fit, however a few guidelines should be kept in mind. 1. There is always a bigger fish 2. Just because you think you’re weaker, doesn’t mean you necessarily are. Play smart not hard… 3. Kicking the hornet’s nest does have consequences, and this is not just limited to you, your actions could affect your entire venue. 4. Golden rule, out of character treat people as you wish to be treated, in character, play accordingly. 5. Have fun , this is an order!